


Kisses

by ashleigh



Series: Moments in the lives of Clex [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleigh/pseuds/ashleigh





	Kisses

Here’s the next part. I’m so happy you all like this so much. Enjoy this newest installment. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

 

By the time Clark made his way downstairs Lex was leaning casually against the kitchen counter and tapping away on his phone. Clark took the rare opportunity to simply watch Lex from afar, the relaxed tilt of his shoulders; the comfortable stance of his feet and his open expression was wonderful for Clark to see. It wasn’t often he got to see Lex without his business face on even now that they were so close, the other man seemed to be in a constantly worried about keeping Clark interested or entertained. When he’d drunk his fill of creamy, pale skin he knocked on the wall gently, just loud enough to announce his presence. Lex’s head jerked up and he tensed slightly for a second before realizing it was just Clark and giving him a small smile. 

“So what was your plan for our weekend of wholesome, country entertainment?” he asked teasingly as he tucked his phone into his pants pocket. He’d changed into something more relaxed since leaving work but he still managed to make Clark feel underdressed. 

“There’s something I wanted to show you actually.” Clark told him, grabbing a clean checkered shirt off the back of a kitchen chair and throwing it on over his thin white undershirt. He reached out and grasped Lex’s hand, dragging him out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

“Well that certainly sounds promising.” Lex laughed, not making any effort to remove his hand from Clark’s.

Clark pulled him across the yard and out to the barn, acutely aware of how warm Lex’s hand felt in his own and the amount of control the other man was giving him by allowing himself to be dragged along. 

“Clark you don’t have to hold my hand, I can walk by myself.” Lex protested but there was no real heat to his words. 

“Yeah I know.” He answered, squeezing his hand gently. “Trust me, you’ll like what I’m about to show you.” 

When they reached the barn, Clark walked them into the middle of the structure, his stomach doing flips at the thought of what he was about to do. He let go of Lex’s hand and maneuvered the older man until he was standing directly in the middle of the large open space. Lex allowed the manhandling with an eye roll and a frown but Clark could see his was quickly loosing patience. 

“Right. Now stay there.” Clark ordered, backing away. 

Les rolled his eyes but didn’t move. “Is this what I left work early for? To stand in a barn getting covered n hay?” 

“You left work early for me?” Clark couldn’t deny that blossom of warmth in his chest along with his small smile.

Lex reached up and scratched his eyebrow, avoiding eye contact. “What did you want to show me?” he eventually asked. 

Clark made no effort to hide his smirk but didn’t tease the other man; there would be time for that later. “First I need you to stand really still. I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“Clark, what…?” 

“Promise me.” 

“Alright! I promise.” 

“And don’t try to touch me.” 

Lex sighed and made a show of shoving his hands into his pockets, giving Clark a look that clearly said he better do something quick and it better be worth the hassle. 

Clark smiled and began to run. Not as fast as he was capable of but fast enough to appear as nothing but a blur as he ran in circles around the other man. He loved running, loved the adrenaline rush he got and the feeling of freedom that came from not having to hold back. He could see Lex trying to follow him but quickly gave up, choosing to simply stand there with a growing smile, his clothes being whipped and ruffled by the small wind tunnel Clark was creating. Lex started laughing and Clark joined him, feeling wild and free. 

Months had passed since the storm and Lex still hadn’t had the chance to see Clark’s powers in action and seeing it now was the most amazing feeling, it was exhilarating and wonderful and slightly scary and they were both loving every second of it. Clark began to slow down to a jog and threw his arm round Lex’s neck. Normally he wouldn’t have been so forward but his heart was racing and his head was spinning, making him feel giggly and invincible. 

Unfortunately he’d been moving faster than he’d thought and his touch ripped Lex’s feet from the ground and spun them both around violently. Thankfully Clark was quick enough to move himself beneath Lex before they hit the ground with a heavy thump. There was a moment of stunned silence while Lex panted quietly above him. Clark slowly realised he had his arms wrapped tightly around the other man’s waist, their bodies pressed impossibly close together, he could feel Lex’s heartbeat jackhammering against his own. 

“That was amazing, you are amazing.” Lex eventually whispered, staring at Clark in wonder. 

Clark didn’t know how to answer so instead he quirked his lips into a half smile and used his hand to stroke back and forth over Lex’s lower back. The atmosphere shifted suddenly and their faces were almost touching. Clark swallowed when Lex’s gaze dropped to his lips, before flickering back up. He was hyper aware of every place their bodies touched and the intense heat created between them. 

When Lex moved forward, Clark’s heart skipped a beat and need unlike anything he’d ever known. He needed Lex, needed to feel those soft, pink lips pressed against his. He waited for Lex to close the distance between them but it never came and the other had in face pulled back, eyes clouded in doubt and he understood why. Lex had much more to loose if it went wrong then he did. 

This would be up to him; he couldn’t loose the opportunity. 

Quicker then the other man could process he moved his hand from Lex’s waist to the back of his head and pulled their mouths together. 

Oh god.

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

This is what a kiss should feel like. Lex was above him moaning quietly into the kiss, their lips moving against each other in perfect sync, pleasure shooting through Clark when their tongues brushed. His head was a fog of want and lust. The hand not holding Lex’s head made its way under the hem of the other man’s shirt, the warmth of the skin he found there made him moan. Unfortunately the noise seemed to force Lex back into his head and he pulled away with a grunt.

Clark released his grip immediately, very aware of his extra strength. 

“Clark we can’t.” Lex begun, only to be cut off by Clark.

“Yes we can, we really can!” 

He lifted a hand to the older man’s cheek, terrified that he’d pull away completely. Clark wasn’t going to let Lex talk himself out of it, not now that Clark had proof his feelings were returned. He rubbed his thumb across the smooth cheek and stroking the back of his neck. 

“You’re fifteen.” Lex protested but Clark could see his heart wasn’t in it. He was trying to convince himself more than Clark. 

“You’ve never treated me like a kid before, don’t start now.” 

Lex pulled back and climbed off Clark’s lap to sit next to him. Clark pushed himself up into a sitting position next to him, missing Lex’s body heat immediately. He shifted until they were touching and rested his head on Lex’s shoulder. Every part of him was crying out to never stop touching him. 

“I want this, I want you.” He whispered, “Don’t pretend you can’t feel it too.” He added, hesitantly reaching out and grabbing hold of the other man’s hand. 

Lex winced and rubbed his eyes but didn't pull his hand away even though Clark made sure he was leaving him the option to. Sometimes he forgot how much stronger he was than other people but not now, not with Lex. 

"Clark.... I destroy everything I care about. I never intend to, it just happens and you are so good Clark, I can't ruin that, I can't ruin you." 

"Lex..... You're my best friend, there's already nothing I wouldn't do you. I'm already yours, can't we just see where this goes?"

"It could destroy everything. Look at you and Chloe." 

"You're not Chloe. What I feel for you isn't the same." 

"Still..."

"Come on Lex, stuff the consequences. Do you want me?" He pushed, realizing subtly wasn't going to get him anywhere. 

"Yes." Lex ground out, as the words physically cost him. 

"You can have me, I'm here." 

He'd barely gotten the words out before Lex lunged forward and slammed their mouths together, taking control of their kiss immediately and Clark submitted happily to Lex's experience, shivering at the possessive kiss. Their tongues dueled and Clark began to feel himself hardening, his jeans tightening and the well-known ball of tension in his lower stomach. He forced himself to pull away so his arousal wouldn't spook Lex, not now that he'd actually gotten him to initiate a kiss. He wasn't a subtle as he hoped because Lex glanced down at his lap and smirked, letting out a huff of amusement. 

Clark blushed heavily and chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Lex assured him but he'd seemed to return to his senses and stood up, holding out his hand for Clark to take. "But I think that's a sign we need to take a breather." 

Clark took the hand and stood up, dusting the hay and dirt off his jeans and smirking at his friend's disgruntled look as he did the same. 

"Next time we'll be doing that indoors." Lex huffed, rubbing his thumb against a persistent stain on his slacks. 

"So.... there will be a next time?" He asked coyly, looking at the other man through lowered lashes. 

Lex sighed and ran his eyes over Clark's face, searching for something he must have found because he rubbed his hand over his head and smiled. "Well I've never been good at denying myself the things I want." 

Clark smiled; happiness soaring is chest and almost making him breathless. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Lex's, not to initiate another passionate kiss but simply to prove to himself that he could. 

Lex placed a hand on Clark's chest and put just enough pressure to make the younger man separate from him. 

"I believe you still owe me a traditional sleepover and I don't think you do that with Pete." He teased.  
Clark laughed and stepped away, holding his hands up in a silent promise to be good. "Fair enough, let's go back inside." 

When they once more entered the kitchen Clark pulled off his checkered shirt and tried to ignore the heat coming from Lex's gaze. He wasn't sure if his desire it kiss Lex and never stop kissing him was teenage hormones or Lex specifically or maybe both. He'd kissed girls before but it had never felt so good or had made his head cloudy with pleasure and desire. 

Lex seemed to have just as much trouble using self-control because Clark found himself pushed against the kitchen counter, Lex's leg sliding in between his own. He groaned when strong fingers coursed through his hair, clenching into a fist and releasing. Clark returned the gesture, running his hands over Lex's scalp, tracing each bump and dip. His heart fluttered and his stomach twisted in desire, the older mans body pressed against his and sending him mad. 

"We have to stop." Lex gasped, pulling away hesitantly. 

"You're the one who started it!" Clark laughed, breathless. "No need to stop just yet." He protested, griping the man's shoulders and trying to urge him forward. 

"Clark as much as I'd like to, I'm not going to fuck you against your mother's kitchen table." 

At the mention of sex Clark went bright red and suddenly felt much younger than his fifteen years. As much as he was enjoying what they'd done so far, he wasn't ready for that just yet. 

"It's ok, I've got too much in my head to sort out first." 

He was glad Lex understood his fears and nodded in agreement before clapping his hand together. “Right then. Time to start the good old traditional sleepover. First thing we have to do is get into our pajamas.” He announced. 

“It’s five o’clock in the afternoon.” Lex pointed out, raising his eyebrow skeptically. 

Clark crossed his arms across his chest and pulled a face, causing Lex to sigh and roll his eyes. 

The older man held up his hands in defeat. “I’ll go and get my bag.” 

He moved past him and Clark bumped him with his playfully. Now that he knew Lex wanted him too, the once innocent touches were now charged with an undercurrent of desire. Lex stumbled slightly and frowned at him for a second while he tried to decide how he felt about the unexpected action. For that moment Clark was worried he’d over stepped the boundaries but then Lex’s face smoothed and he chuckled. 

“I have a feeling you’re not as innocent as you pretend farmboy.” He muttered good-naturedly. 

“You’d be surprised.” Clark smirked, feeling much bolder than he would usually. He was still riding the high of showing Lex one of his powers and the pure giddiness that came with knowing his feeling were returned. 

“I constantly am when it comes to you.”

Clark was slightly stunned by the admission and could only smile softly as Lex headed back out to his car and grab his overnight bag. He was determined to stick with his plans for tonight of popcorn and bad movies but he could feel a kind of happiness he’d never experienced before, and his heart hammered at the memory of the other man’s soft lips against his own. He knew that their actions today had turned a complicated friendship into a potential disaster but he didn’t care because he had never been more sure of anything in life; one way or another, he and Lex were meant to be together. 

 

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Well there we go. I really loved writing this one. It was so fun to make Clark and Lex kiss. Hope you all liked it and the next one will be coming as soon as I write it.


End file.
